WITCH: Devided
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Lillian is back with more fun as the Heart of Earth. Older, Guardian sister, Cornelia, must explain to Lillian why her powers are advancing at the age of sixteen.
1. Chapter 1: Irma and a Pizza

Irma took a piece of pizza off her garage floor and groaned. Blunk, it had to be. At six a.m. in the morning, he was the only known being on Earth who could eat everything and make such a mess.

Straightening her chocolate cupcake pajama top angrily, Irma plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry, nothing was on. As usual. From Taranee's sleepover to chasing her astral drop all over Heatherfield to cleaning her junk-clouded garage, she was really beat. Will had almost dragged them into Meridian, too. Stupid astral drops! Why had Nerissa even given Astral Irma life anyway? Life just sucked sometimes. Nerissa had given Astral Will life earlier on, but she had been counting on Irma's ability to hold grudges.

Her cell phone buzzed. Like all thirteen year old girls, Irma had insisted that she'd needed a cell phone. Chris had begged their parents to say no, but...to no avail.

"What up, Corny?" she joked, laughing. "Still after Caleb?"

"What? No!" Cornelia groaned. "Just get over here Irma! Hay Lin, Will, Taranee, Matt, Caleb, and Blunk are here already."


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Dragon and BK

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Irma all but screamed.

"Lillian! She's got powers! That outrule mine!" Cornelia said, surprised.

"What? Lil's got powers?" Irma asked.

"Uh, duh. The sixteen-year-old brat's got powers."

"Okay...? Wait! Just yesterday she was EIGHT!"

"Yeah! Lilli's just used her powers to turn herself older!"

"Huh? Seriously?" Irma crossed her arms.

"Hmmph."

"Okay, so...what?" Irma asked, utterly confused.

"...I don't know. OW! Lillian! No using magic to kill me! ...I don't care! Bedtime! Brush your teeth and pajamafy."

Cornelia cut the call short and teletransported over to Irma's.

"Corny! No teletransporting into my house! My mom's in the kitchen."

"Cool. I'm up for a snack."

Mrs. Lair came into the garage, holding a cheese tray. "Here," she said, handing the plate to Irma. "If you're going to Cornelia's, you might as well take some snacks."

"O...Kay?" Irma took the cheese plate and watched her mother walk away, folding to Corny's.

~YAY~

Lillian hugged Irma, squishing her. "Li-Lillian? LET GO OF THE WATER GUARDIAN PLEASE."

"Whoa! You're W.I.T.C.H.?"

Yan Lin spoke up, putting her hand on Lil's shoulder. "Better than C.H.I.C.K.E.N.," she quipped, laughing.

"So...What am I?" Lillian asked.

"The Heart of Earth."

"Whoa. Big kingdom. Speaking of which...Can we get Burger King tonight? PLEASE?" Lillian begged her sister.

"Hey! The Air Guardian practically lives at the Silver Dragon." Hay Lin spun round.

"And their food makes me gag."

"What?" Hay Lin held back sniffles.

"I said their food makes me gag."

"I heard. And you're still a brat," Hay Lin said, laughing.

"Yeah, I really like their food," Lillian said.

"Yay! Gonna go to the Silver Dragon tonight then?" Hay Lin asked happily.

"Yeah...But who're Nerissa, Kadma, Cassidy, and Halinor?"

~A/N~

**Kay, I love cliffies.**

** Cornelia: Cornelia + Caleb = True Love!**

** Me: I hate you, Cornelia. **

** Corny: Hey! Jeez.**

** Caleb: *is drooling over me* She's sooo cute...**


	3. Chapter 3: MAGIC

Will grinned. Lillian was a brat, but a lovable brat. A very lovable brat.

"Eh hem?" Lillian smirked. Irma bit her lip.

"Sweetie, Kadma is the Heart of...something beginning with Z and former Guardian, Cassidy is a former Guardian, Halinor another Guardian, and Nerissa a MEGA EVIL Guardian."

"C.H.I.C.K.E.N., I'm guessing?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"CORNELIA! I WANT THAT CHOCOLATE CROSSANT! It's MINE!" Lillian screamed and made the house shake.

Cornelia dropped the crossant and grinned. "Then eat it off the floor, shrimp."

Caleb grinned too. "Five second rule...?"

Lillian gasped. "No way, Meridian Boy!"

"Offended much?"

"Oh yeah."

A fold opened up and in fell five teenage girls, each in a guardian outfit.

"Quintescence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"M.A.G.I.C.," the leader of the girls, Misty, explained. She saw Will and hugged her. "Mom!"

"Um, what?" Will asked, hugging Misty back dumbly.

Lillian stood next to Allea, the Water Guardian. "So I'm the Water Guardian, who's she?" Allea said, pointing to Lillian.

Irma gasped. "WILL...These are our children of the FUTURE."

"What gave it away?" Allea asked. Irma's daughter obviously.

"Gem, Fire Guardian. And Taranee's daughter."

"Iridessa. Earth Guardian."

"Candy, I'm the Air Guardian. And my name's so sweet~!"

~END OF CHAPTER! CLIFFY OF DOOM!~

Hey, everybody. Oh no! M.A.G.I.C. has come from the future! Now what?

Truly Yours,

Arietta Fenton-Phantom

P.S.: Have any of you talked to Kewliobeans recently? I mean, like have you talked to Gabi like today or yesterday?


End file.
